Episode 7745 (9th February 2017)
Plot Ashley returns to Mulberry Cottage and is distressed to see bags by the door. Confused, he concludes Doug wants him gone so he can have Laurel to himself. He also fails to recognise Sandy and struggles to find his car keys. Laurel shows him the keys and manages to calm him down. The Dingles make their way to the hospital and Sarah is delighted Faith is her great-grandmother. Neither Cain or Chas are happy to see their mother, especially Chas. Sarah insists they should all be nicer. Nicola insults Priya and Rakesh, so Rakesh orders Nicola to speak to his wife with respect. Faith explains she's been keeping tabs on her family but chickened out on visiting as she feared the reception she would receive. When Faith reveals she doesn't have anywhere to live, Sarah asks Debbie if she can stay with them. Chas can't believe Cain and Debbie are even giving it a second though and walks out. Ashley becomes confused why everyone has gathered at Mulberry Cottage. Pierce asks Rhona if his presence with other people make her uncomfortable, which Rhona denies. Rhona kisses Pierce and Pierce lifts her on to the kitchen counter and they continue to kiss until Pierce gets rough and Rhona shouts in pain. Rhona tells Pierce she doesn't like him being rough with her. The Doctor informs Faith that she just has a bad case of flu. Sarah tries to find somewhere for Faith to stay, but no one is willing to put her up. Cain goes to give his mother some money when Faith reveals she was the one who donated the £20,000 to Sarah's fund. Chas doesn't believe a word she says, but Cain questions how she knows about the fund. Charity quires where Faith would get the money from and fears she has come back for the money. Faith insists she hasn't so grateful Debbie thanks her. Chas wonders why her mother has appeared so Faith explains she wants the chance to be thought as family again. Arthur gets upset about Ashley going asks why no one is stopping it. Rhona assures Pierce that he isn't a monster and he apologises. He feels awful and makes excuses to call it a night. Diane and Doug go to leave Mulberry but muddled Ashley says they haven't sung Happy Birthday. The Thomases end up singing an emotional rendition of Leaving on a Jet Plane instead. Lisa and Zak are having a quite drink when Faith appears in the pub. Lisa walks out. Laurel and Ashley get into bed and Laurel wants to spend her last night with Ashley in his arms, but Ashley gets believing it's time for work. Lisa is worked up after Faith's arrival, so Zak suggests they go to Abe's cottage in Ireland. Lisa isn't sure but agrees to go to get away from Faith. Debbie offers to pay Faith's tab, but Chas agrees that the drinks are on the house. Chas isn't pleased when Cain reveals he's given their mother money to stay at the B&B. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Doctor - Philip Buck Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and Laurel and Ashley's bedroom *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and Faith's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,880,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes